


Oh No! Not Another Happy Ending!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, Somnophilia, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty AU. Cronus inadvertently casts a spell on himself that puts him to sleep for 200 years. When everyone's left the castle and no one has woken him up, will there be a Prince to save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No! Not Another Happy Ending!

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm getting lazier and lazier with these titles  
> anyway  
> gift fic for the [kismesis](http://friendshipexpress.tumblr.com/)

They said that to be a proper Bard of Hope, you needed to forget about magic altogether. Just do away with it, for Heroes of Hope were better off without it. Cronus hadn’t completely forgotten about his spellbooks, stored away in the attic, or the robes that he was currently sliding over his bony shoulders. He had wanted to be a sorcerer for his kingdom, but his family had refused. ‘No’, they had always said. They were royalty, after all. Heroes of Hope aren’t supposed to take risks with that sort of thing. 

He dragged the spellbooks down to his room, where they landed with a muffled thump on his carpet. Adjusting his robes, he flipped through the books until he found one that he’d bookmarked a long time ago; a simple spell to cure insomnia. He hadn’t needed it before, but he found that he was losing sleep now that his family was prompting him to take on more responsibilities, like inheriting fortunes and arranged marriages. Not that anyone would agree to one, anyway. No one was too keen to marry the Amporas’ son. 

He drew the runes around his bed and sat cross-legged in it, chanting a few words from a piece of paper. If this worked, he would take a short nap and then be able to sleep whenever he wanted. He would do this spell, then never touch magic ever again. 

A crow landed on his windowsill, knocking over a cup of water and smudging the ancient runes. He interrupted the last line of chanting to shoo the crow away, then picked up where he left off. After finishing the last line, he began to feel drowsy. He lay down in his bed and drifted off to sleep, more content than he’d ever been in years. 

When Cronus didn’t come down from his room in the next couple of days, the Amporas began to get restless. Dualscar decided that enough was enough, and kicked down the door to his room. They discovered him asleep, with the spellbooks scattered around his room. Dualscar examined the books.

“Look, here. He must have performed it poorly. It says here if you break the circle or stop chanting you’ll sleep for hundreds of years. Almost like a curse,” Mindfang glanced at the book, taking it from Dualscar’s hand and pointing to a passage.

“Well, is there any way to break it? He’s nobility, I can’t have him sleeping through everything!” Dualscar announced.

“It says here that if he’s kissed by a prince, the spell will be undone,” Mindfang said.

“Well, that’s it. We’re moving out. No prince would ever want to kiss him,” Dualscar said. 

So, under Dualscar’s orders, everyone packed their bags and moved far away, leaving Cronus alone in the castle. Mindfang tried to plead with him at first, telling him that someone was bound to show up. But even after sending messengers out far and wide, every prince in the kingdom of Beforus had heard of the infamy of the Amporas, and no one wanted to show. So they left him behind, moving west, and for a while no one ever believed the Amporas ever had a son. Before long, it moved into the ranks of urban legend, and for a while people dared each other to go into the abandoned building, but no one usually made it past the front steps. It was a game to them, something they teased each other about. Nobody really believed Cronus Ampora was still in there, or, if they did, that he was actually alive. 

That is, until Eridan showed up. He was a young prince that had recently been cast out from his kingdom, and needed a place to stay. Every inn was full, every hostel locked their doors. The sun was already setting over the horizon, and he was feeling tired already. He approached a group of boys who were drawing in the dirt with sticks.

“Excuse me, is there anywhere I can stay? Every inn seems to be closed at this hour.”

“Not unless you want to go to that house up on the hill and cuddle up next to Cronus Ampora.” The entire group of boys gasped, then one of them laughed under his breath. Eridan looked confused.

“Wait, who’s that?”

“They say his father murdered him and buried him in the yard, and his ghost still haunts the house to this day!” one of them said.

“No, that’s not it. He killed himself in the tower up there, and if you look in there, you’ll find his skeleton!” another boy said.

“Look, skeletons don’t scare me,” Eridan said. “It’s getting late, so I’ll just spend the night in that abandoned house, and by morning I’ll find somewhere else.” He set off towards the house, the boys calling after him to stop, to turn around, all while waving dirt-covered twigs in the air. 

The moment Eridan entered the house, he knew he should have tried to find a bed right away, but something drew him to that tower. Maybe he just had a morbid curiosity, or maybe it was the enchantment pulling him in. No one would know, but something inside drove him to walk up those stairs and open the door to the tower.

It was locked, but the lock had rusted away and fell off when he pushed the door open. He was surprised at what he saw. Cronus was still there, all right, but he wasn’t dead. He lay on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other draped over his stomach. Eridan approached him. He had a pretty mouth and hair that had grown out to his shoulders over the years and was now matted and tangled from sleep. He was also dressed in wizard’s robes, that or a very elaborate dress. Eridan licked his lips, looking down at him. Wow, he was gorgeous. Why were they keeping him locked away like that?

If Eridan had a single rational thought in his head he would have turned away right then and there, however, something kept him glued to Cronus’s bedside. Eridan checked his pulse, and found that he was alive, but sleeping. He gently shook his shoulder, whispered his name, pulled his bedsheets off, nothing. Then, an idea struck him. He eased Cronus’s robes off of his hips, revealing his flaccid cock, and began stroking it, feeling it harden in his hands. Now, Cronus was fully erect, but showed no signs of waking up. Eridan caressed the shaft of his cock with even strokes, watching for a reaction. Cronus let out a small moan when his thumb brushed over the tip, but no- he was still asleep. As Eridan stroked it harder and faster, Cronus’s moans became even more frequent, and Eridan thought that he may need to kiss him to keep him quiet. At last, Cronus bit his lip, letting out a loud, low groan, and he spilled over Eridan’s fingertips. His moans were cut short when Eridan kissed him, cupping the back of his shoulders with his free hand and lifting him. 

And then, all of a sudden, Cronus’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, startled. He looked from Eridan’s face, to Eridan’s hand around his cock, back to his face again. It was all too much, even for him. 

Then, he asked ‘How long was I out for?” 

“If I were to guess, I would say 200 years,” Eridan said, shrugging.

“200 years?” Cronus asked. “But I was only supposed to sleep for 15 minutes! Where are my family, what happened to my responsibilities as a Bard of Hope?”

“As a Prince of Hope, I say you have no responsibilities now. According to the kids out there, you’re dead now,” Eridan said. “So either you’ll have to convince them that you’re not, or we can start over. I’ve always wanted to move to the tropics. But for now, I need sleep.”

Cronus nodded. He tried to sit up, stretching and tucking himself back into his pants. He yawned, then stood up, stumbling a little, but eventually regaining his footing. He took Eridan’s hand and led him down to the master bedroom, where Eridan managed to break down the door to reveal a sizable bed. 

“It’s a little dusty, but it’ll do,” Cronus said. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be going now. When you wake up, meet me at the place that serves the best coffee.”


End file.
